A Day in FAN FICTION dot NET
by Independent Angel
Summary: What if Jay and the others went to fan fiction . net? what if they're getting ADDICTED to the site? What's going to happen? will the stories change their lives? [gasp] maybe it will! see if urs is included! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**My friends thought of this one! We all got together and started writing this!**

----

Theresa turned on her computer with Atlanta beside her. Jay came into the room, looking utterly bored.

"What's up?" Atlanta smiled. Theresa looked at Jay.

"Odie told me about a site called 'fan fiction . net', where teens or adults sign up to write stories about stuff they like, like for books, they could write about Harry Potter. For Cartoons, they could write about 6teen, for amine-"

"Just go to it," Jay interrupted. Atlanta giggled.

She typed in the address of the site.

"f…an…fic…tion…. Theresa typed.

As she pressed 'Enter', a screen came on. Theresa looked at the selections. She clicked on the word, 'Cartoon', and waited as the computer loaded.

She scrolled down the lists of cartoons. Atlanta's eyes widened as she saw those four words. Jay spat out his water. Could it be?

Theresa gasped as she looked at it.

"CLASS OF THE TITANS?" She yelled. Herry burst in. "What?" He asked.

"People…are…writing…about us!" Atlanta exclaimed. Neil, Archie and Odie came in. "What are you talking about?" Odie asked.

Theresa clicked on it, and found 81 and counting stories (including the rated 'M' ones) and looked through the it.

"Fretting with Love?" Theresa said, wondering. She red the summery out loud:

"TWO Valentine Dances are coming up! The 7 kids are freakin' out. And you MUST have a date! Who's asking who? How do you ask them? But Archie here feels uneasy and it's not just because of asking Atlanta. He's uneasy 'cause he feels something is wrong…" Theresa read. Atlanta gasped.

"Archie and me? Together? Ooh! Read it, Theresa!" She squealed.

As Theresa read the first chapter, Odie looked completely insulted.

"I do NOT play that game too much!" He complained.

"Yes you do," The others said, not looking at him. Theresa clicked to the next chapter.

As she finished, Jay and Neil blinked. Theresa looked at Jay. "A crush?" She said slyly.

"I didn't make this story!" Jay exclaimed. "Then who did?" Neil asked. Atlanta looked.

"A girl named…WHOA! COOL! It's called 'Red-Atlanta'! Awesome!" Atlanta smiled.

The finished the rest of the story. Theresa smiled.

"I like that story! She'd better update soon!"

---

Theresa clicked to a story called 'Fragile' by Demenior. Theresa read the story, trying to stop crying. Jay was completely astonished, but confused at the same time. "I would let Agnon kill me? Am I crazy?" Jay yelled. Theresa sniffed. "Who cares? Archie died and Atlanta's sad. That was beautiful!" She exclaimed. Atlanta wiped a tear out of her eyes.

"Come here, you!" Atlanta said, crying and hugging Archie.

---

They came to another story called 'Surprise' by ChattyPants. Theresa was wide-eyed at the story, especially with the Jay and Theresa fluff.

"That was AWESOME!" Jay shouted. Theresa laughed. "At least it didn't make me cry. That was a cool story."

Jay nodded. Herry giggled.

---

They went to a story called 'REAL FUN' by Sephia Jean (moi).

Atlanta blinked.

"Am I really that annoying?" She asked, wondering. Archie nodded. "Yup. Especially when you can't go one date with me," Archie laughed, giving her a noogie.

---

Theresa clicked onto another story called, 'Jay's New Haircut' and once again, by Red-Atlanta.

Theresa laughed hysterically as she read.

"NEIL! HA! THAT WAS AN AWESOME STORY!" Theresa laughed. Atlanta was on the floor, who had fallen off her chair, and was holding her stomach in pain, because of laughing. Herry bit his lip, trying to stop laughing.

"HAHA! THAT….IS COOL!" He managed to laugh.

Jay just blinked.

"WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T IT BE ODIE? HE HAS THE AFRO!" He yelled.

"Hey!" Odie said. Theresa finally stopped laughing. "God, Red-Atlanta is an awesome writer!"

---

Theresa clicked on 'Best friends and boyfriends' by HugThePineapple.

Jay chuckled.

"That was cool."

Herry crossed his arms. "Aah, Atlanta was never for me."

"Hey!" She said, growling and holding up a fist.

Archie laughed. "Hey, 'Lanta, just clam down, ok? Besides, I'M you're boyfriend. Herry's not boyfriend material."

---

Theresa smiled and clicked onto a story called 'Mind Games' by Jennieman.

Theresa bit her lip as she looked at Jay.

Jay, again, was wide-eyed.

"People are such good writers!" He exclaimed. Theresa giggled. "I know. Them seem like they know everything about _us_."

"_Us_?" Jay asked. Theresa nodded.

---

Theresa logged out of the internet. It was dark and she had read lots of stories to them. Some sad, some happy, and some that were rated 'M'. Theresa smiled as she turned off the computer, and looked at the tired Jay.

After reading all those stories, it did look like Jay and her were meant together. She gave a kiss at his mouth and walked away.

-----

Next time, beware of what you write! MUHAHAHA! Theresa, Jay, Odie, Atlanta, Archie, Neil or Herry could be on the computer next time, reading your stories, LOL.


	2. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's note:**

**Due to the "complaints" I had, I decided to make other chapters in the story! Yay! There's more chances of people's stories coming in, and BTW, I'm putting in stories that I really enjoy! Anyway, if yours isn't in, it's either I haven't read it yet or that I haven't update. So, I'll try getting all stories in! Ok? Great. So don't be mad! I'm adding some stuff 'cause Jennieman gave me an idea! Thanks!**

**Sephia Jean**


	3. Day Two

Theresa snuck into Jay's room to go onto the computer. Her computer crashed, so she used his, and hoped Jay wouldn't find out.

She typed in the website's name and clicked on 'Class of the Titans'.

"YES! ALRIGHT! NEW STORIES!" She shouted. She then slapped her hand onto her mouth.

"Oh, God, please no one heard that."

Theresa looked and scrolled around. She sighed, then got goosebumps as someone opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jay. Theresa groaned. He found her.

"Ok, ok! I'm looking for some stories…I'm just sooooo bored right now!" She complained. Jay laughed.

"Hey, we enjoyed yesterday so read something!"

Theresa looked and clicked on a story 'Even After it All' by -Sushi-Hellspawn-Hellia-.

Theresa smiled as she read the first chapter.

"You and me? MARRIED?" She asked, laughing. "That's pretty cool," She added. Archie and Atlanta walked into the room and found both of them at the computer.

"ff?" Atlanta asked. Theresa nodded.

She went on to the second chapter.

Atlanta looked half insulted.

"I'm not with Archie? Ugh! That is so not fair!" She complained. Jay laughed. "'Lanta, relax. It's just a story!"

Theresa got out of the story page and went to look for new ones. Neil, Herry and Odie walked into the room with French fries, burgers and popcorn.

Archie groaned.

"you guys are so…hey, wait a minute! Neil, are you eating all of that?" He asked. Neil shook his head.

"Nah. But if you don't go to a story I'll die of impatience!" He yelled. Archie snickered. "You were never patient."

----

Theresa went to the Rated 'M' ones from a dare. Jay's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? People actually write about….this kind of stuff?" Jay asked.

Theresa clicked on a story called 'Powder Blue' by Genetix Chiquita. Theresa snickered as she read.

In the end, Archie and Atlanta were completely wide-eyed.

Neither of them could speak.

---

Theresa went to another story called, 'Don't Cheat, Don't Lie' by Kugan-The-Freak.

Theresa nearly fainted as she read each sentence. She was completely horrified.

"I SWEAR I WILL NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Neil yelled. Herry hit his head on the wall. "Well, that was…interesting…."

---

Theresa read 'Hands' by Jennieman. Theresa blushed furiously as she read and Atlanta started to snicker.

"That…oh….that would be hilarious if that was true!" Atlanta laughed.

Theresa went on and on to other stories including…

Heat

Lips

I've been Raped

And when Theresa read the last story of the day, she read….

ONLY CRY FOR ME by Kugan-The-Freak.

Jay blinked. Some things are just too weird to think about.

(No offence)


End file.
